My Art of Voice Prince
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Kim Ryeowook yang menumbuhkan perasaan cintanya pada ketua klub musik Kim Jongwoon... Akankah mereka dapat bersatu? YeWook fanfic from sequel My Comic Prince. Genderswitch, RnR Please... Gomawo


My Art of Voice Prince

A Super Junior Fanfiction©

Main Pairing : YeWook and another slight.

Warn :Genderswitch! Gaje, Not Clear dll.

Disclaimer : SME punya, tapi saya akan berusaha menikahkan mereka muahaha! *pletakk!*

Hope You Will Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>- SM High School Hall -<p>

"Pencarian anggota baru klub musik? Kau mau ikut,eonnie?" tanya seorang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook pada yeoja disebelahnya.

"Aniyo, kalau ada klub dance aku baru mau ikut..." ucap Lee HyukJae santai sambil terus mengunyah permen karetnya. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan, dengan hairpin yang dipasang sembarangan olehnya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya pada kami Wookie-ah, kalau kau mau ya ikut saja... Kau punya talenta musik yang bagus kok." Kali ini seorang Lee Sungmin yang berbicara. Ia mengeluarkan senyumannya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat tambah manis.

"Ada yang mau mendaftar bersamaku?" Ryeowoook terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Aku ikut denganmu Wookie-yah! Aku akan bermain instrumen biola hehe..." ucap Henli.

"Gomapseumnida Henli-yah!" Ryeowook memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Cepatlah kalian mendaftar, kalau aku sih gak mau repot-repot ikut begituan. Urusanku sudah banyak di OSIS. Namja itu tetap menyuruhku semaunya..." keluh Kibum sambil melirik Siwon yang sedang melihat pengumuman lainnya.

"Yah, kau kasihan sekali Kim Kibum. Punya namja chingu yang merepotkan begitu..." ucap Eunhyuk santai diiringi anggukan Kibum.

"Oke! Aku dan Eunhyuk akan ke kelas dulu... Dongsaengdeul, hwaiting!" ujar Sungmin semangat.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo keruang OSIS..." ucap Siwon. Kibum menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya! Aku capek Siwonnie, aku mau makan dulu…"

"Yasudah, ayo kekantin. Aku akan mentraktirmu." Siwon tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Enaknya punya pacar..." Henry mulai meringis pelan.

"Kau juga harus cari pacar kalau begitu..." ucap Ryeowook sambil memukul bahu Henry. "Ayo ke klub musik..."

"Kau duluan saja Wookie, aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

**- Ryeowook POV –**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuru koridor lantai tiga. Hmm... terlalu sepi, sedikit menakutkan.

_niga animyeon andwae  
>neo eobsin nan andwae<br>na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
>na apado joha<br>nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
>geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka<em>

Aku terhanyut dalam lamunanku sendiri. Suaranya begitu jernih dan mengagumkan. Siapa yang menyanyi dengan suara sebagus ini?

"Annyeong... Sedang apa disini?" tegur seseorang yang membuatku menoleh kebelakang. Omo! Pangeran lagi! Selain Siwonnie. Aish... Wookie pabboya, SM High School kan memang muridnya powerful semua.

"A-ah... A-aku ingin mendaftar klub m-musik..." ucapku gagap.

"Yah! Chukkae! Gamsahamnida sudah mau jadi anggota klub ini. Aku Kim Jongwoon atau kau bisa panggil aku Yesung, aku ketua klub ini. Nah, sekarang coba kau mainkan salah satu alat musik ini..." Yesung oppa tersenyum manis padaku. Wajahku merona merah karenanya.

"Y-ye sunbae-nim..." Aku menuju ke grand piano berwarna hitam, dan mulai memainkan melodi-melodi halus.

"Yah~ Permainanmu bagus sekali. Selamat! Kau telah resmi menjadi anggota klub ini. Oh iya namamu siapa?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Hyaaa! Wajahnya tampan sekali! Persis seperti yang ada di komik.

"Joneun, K-kim Ryeowook imnida..." ucapku malu.

"Kim Ryeowook ya, jeongmal kyeopta!" Ia mencubit kedua pipiku. Orang ini benar-benar mudah sekali akrab dengan orang lain.

"Wookie! Mian aku lama!" Kulihat Henli datang tiba-tiba.

"Yah! Yesung oppa jangan buat Wookie menangis!" Dia langsung memukuli lengan Yesung sunbae.

"Eheh... Mianhae Mochi, kau kenapa kesini?" tanyanya.

"Ya jelas aku mau daftar klub ini juga, aku mau main biola. Wookie-yah gwenchana?" Aku hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit meringis.

"Ne, gwenchanayo Henli-yah... Kau kenal dengan Yesung sunbae?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku kenal, dia temannya Mimi-ge." *aku gak tau panggilan oppa untuk orang china, mian*

"Hehe... Kalian harus ikut festival sekolah minggu depan, oke?"

"MWO?" Aku dan Henli langsung membelalakkan mata. Kami baru menjadi anggota klub, kenapa cepat sekali?  
>"Sunbae, tapi kan kami anggota baru."<p>

"Aniyo, aku tahu kok kemampuan kalian sangat bagus, makanya kalian harus ikut festival itu..." ucapnya santai.

"Aku tidak mau! Andwaeyo!" tolak Henli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiks... Kumohon, aku ingin lebih banyak orang berpartisipasi dalam klub ini... Klub ini tidak pernah terkenal hiks... bantu aku anak muda..." Ia duduk bersimbah air mata, entah dibuat-buat atau tidak, tapi cukup membuatku merasa kasihan padanya.

"Ya! Yesung sunbae merasa tua haha! Hmm... okelah, akan kuturuti. Bagaimana denganmu Wookie?" Henli tertawa keras, lalu menoleh kearahku.

"A-aku sih terserah saja."

"Ya~ Gamsahamnida! Kalian memang yeoja-yeoja manis dan cantik!" Yesung oppa berlari kearahku dan memeluk tubuh kecilku ini dengan kuat.

"S-sunbae se-sak..." ucapku.

"Cieee!" Henli besorak senang, sambil sesekali bersiul.

"Henli-yah!" Aku memukul kepala mochinya itu.

"Yesung sunbae, Wookie itu anak orang loh... Awas ummanya marah." Ia masih cengar-cengir gaje.

"Hehe… Aku lupa" Yesung sunbae tertawa kecil, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hihi… Dia lucu sekali, tampan, dan bersuara bagus. Eh? Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?

**- Ryeowook POV End –**

XI – 2 Class

Ryeowook berkutat dengan buku komik bersampul 'Love at First Sight' sambil sesekali mencatat apa yang dapat ia ambil dari ceritanya.

"Wookie!" panggil Sungmin. "Gimana pendaftarannya tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Berjalan lancar kok,eonnie..." jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Minnie eonnie tau gak, tadi Wookie dipeluk Yesung sunbae" ucap Henli.

"Yesung? Wah, beruntung sekali Wookie. Kau baca apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Love at First Sight? Yah, jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama si Ddangko appa itu" cibir Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa dia dipanggil Ddangko appa,eon?" tanya Henli-yah, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Dia selalu bawa 3 kura-kuranya, Ddangko brothers kekelas. Jadi kenapa kau baca komik itu, Wookie?" jelas Eunhyuk eonnie sementara Henli cengo.

"A-aniyo, aku hanya ingin tahu saja cinta pandangan pertama itu apa...?" elak Ryeowook dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Cinta pandangan pertama itu, ketika kau merasakan perasaan aneh saat baru pertama kali bertemu seseorang yang kau belum kenal. Cinta pandangan pertama itu indah loh..." Kali ini Kibum yang mengeluarkan suaranya sambil ber 'killer smile' ria.

"Apa Bummie juga mengalami seperti itu?" tanya Wookie, innocent.

"Tidak, kalau aku berawal dari benci."

"Wah! Bummie jadi berpengalaman ya setelah mulai pacaran..." celetuk Henry diiringi tertawaan yang lainnya.

"Hmm... Hwaiting ya, Wookie!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengepal tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yo~ Cintamu akan selalu kami dukung" ucap Eunhyuk santai lalu kembali membaca komik yadong terbarunya.

'Hwaiting? Memang aku beneran suka Yesung sunbae ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Pulang sekolah...

"Ryeowook-ssi, ayo latihan..." ajak Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Ne, oppa."

"Kenapa kau melamun, neoya gwenchanayo?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nan gwenchanayo sunbae-nim..." jawab Ryeowook yang langsung menuju ke pianonya.

"Hmm... phiryeo obsseomnida..." lirih Yesung.

"Jeongmalluyo oppaga, yeomnyeo mashipshio... Kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa untuk festival?"

"Kita membawakan lagu What If saja, atau Without Words dari A., kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku pilih yang What If saja, aku sudah menguasainya..." Mereka berdua mulai membawakan lagu tersebut dengan suara yang sama-sama indah. Ryeowook dan Yesung memainkan piano dan gitar dengan sangat baik.

"Suaramu bagus, Ryeowook-ssi..." pujnya.

"Oppa, panggil aku dengan sebutan Wookie saja" sanggah Ryeowook.

"Geurom, kau panggil aku Yesung oppa saja ya" Yesung tersenyum angelic.

"Ne, oppa. Lalu bagaimana dengan Henli-yah? Apa dia memainkan lagu ini bersama kita juga?"

"Ye, dia minta izin padaku untuk latihan dirumah. Aku juga sudah memberikan not yang harus dimainkannya. Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Yesung.

"Boleh, oppa..." Ryeowook tersenyum ceria sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Yesung.

"Kajja..." Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan serasi saat berjalan berdua. Tak jarang keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Yesung-ah..." tegur seorang yeoja yang muncul menghadang mereka.

"Luna?" Yesung tiba-tiba terdiam. Yeoja itu menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan sepasang mata yang memancarkan kesedihan.

**- Ryeowook POV –**

Park Sunyoung sunbae-nim? Kenapa dia memanggil Yesung oppa dengan panggilan saying seperti itu? Apa mereka punya hubungan serius ya?

"Yesungie, aku ingin bicara padamu…" ucapnya lagi.

"Arasseo Luna-yah… Wookie tunggu disini ya, nanti aku akan menemanimu lagi."  
>"Ye oppa…" Aku memandangi dua sosok yang berjalan menjauh menuju taman yang tak jauh dari sini.<p>

'Kau harus mengikutinya Wookie.' Suatu bisikan aneh mulai mengusik pikiranku. Aku harus mengikutinya? Ya, mengikutinya…

"Yesungie saranghaeyo…" Hatiku miris melihat kedua orang dihadapanku. Aku ingin marah, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapanya Yesung oppa.

"Kau dengar aku? Aku mencintaimu!" Kali ini suara Sunyoung eonnie meninggi. Suaraku tercekat saat tiba-tiba Yesung oppa... memeluk Sunyoung eonnie.

"Luna-yah... Mi-" Yesung oppa tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat Sunyoung eonnie menciumnya.

Mataku terasa panas, hatiku terasa sakit. Ada apa denganku?

"O-oppa..." ucapku lirih seraya menetesnya butiran bening itu dari pelupuk mataku.

"Wookie-ah?" Aku tersentak. Aku tak menyadari bahwa kini aku sudah tidak bersembunyi lagi dibelakang pohon besar, aku sudah berdiri tepat menghadap mereka berdua.

"Ah... Mianhaeyo, sunbae-nim maaf..." Aku membungkuk dan kemudian berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

…

"Hiks… Saranghaeyo! Tak bisakah kau merasakannya, meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya?" rintihku saat berjalan menyusuri jalan besar didekat rumah.

"Wookie awas!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat seseorang menarik lenganku.

"Mi-minnie eonnie?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wookie-yah? Neoya pabbo saramiya! Kau mau mati? Jika aku tidak menarikmu tadi, mungkin kau akan ditabrak bus!" Minnie eonnie bereriak dihadapanku. Membuatku sedikit merasa takut.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah… Tapi kenapa kau seperti itu tadi? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menunduk ketakutan.

"Eonnie, namja itu eonnie hiks..." Aku terisak pelan, namun akhirnya ia memelukku.

"Uljima Wookie-yah... Jangan menangis hanya karena namja, masih banyak namja lain yang bisa jadi kekasihmu nantinya." Ia mengelus rambutku pelan. Jujur aku tidak bisa secepat itu melupakan Yesung hyung. Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku belum bisa,eonnie..."

"Ne, arasseo Wookie. Ayo pulang, hapus air matamu nanti matamu bengkak dan kau jadi tidak manis lagi, ara?" Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap air mataku dan pulang kerumah bersamanya.

**- End of Ryeowook POV -**

Keesokan harinya...

"Henli-yah, kau tau dimana Wookie?" tanya Yesung panik.

"Untuk apa sunbae menemuinya lagi? Tak boleh!" cegah Henry cepat.

"Ya! Henli kenapa sensi begitu sih? Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar saja..." ucap Yesung dengan rengekan pelan.

"Andwaeyo! Dia ada di kelasnya, XI – 2. Tapi awas jika kau mengganggunya, tak akan kuizinkan lagi kau masuk kekelasnya..." ancam Henry seperti umma yang melindungi anak gadisnya.

"Arasseo..." Yesung langsung berlari ketempat tujuannya dan melihat yeoja yang dicarinya. Ryeowook menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Wookie-yah..." panggilnya. Ryeowoook tersentak mengenali suara tersebut, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri meja Kibum.

"Kibummie, ayo temani aku ke kantin..." Ryeowook menarik tangan Kibum cepat dan melewati Yesung tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Wookie tunggu!" serunya. Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan kini berlari menuju ke laboratorium bukannya ke kantin.

"Hosh... hosh..." Kibum dan Ryeowook terengah-engah sendiri karena aksi mereka.

"Wookie, kau kenapa berlari secepat itu?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Mianhae Bummie, sementara aku tidak mau menemuinya" jawabnya.

"Ne, aku tau. Tapi tidak baik menjauhi seseorang seperti itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa Bummie, nanti ketika aku sudah baikan baru aku tidak akan menjauhinya lagi" ucap Ryeowook seraya tersenyum getir.

Lebih dari 2 minggu seorang Kim Ryeowook menjauhi Kim Jongwoon, jika mereka bertatap muka pasti Ryeowook akan langsung berlari menjauh. Ia tidak pernah lagi datang ke klub musik. Jika ia tidak datang, ia pasti hanya menitipkan pesannya yang 'akan belajar piano dirumah' pada Henry.

"Wookie ayo pulang" ajak Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Ne,eonnie..." Mereka berempat, minus Kibum (kencan dengan Siwon), berjalan bersamaan diiringi canda dan tawa mereka.

"Kim Ryeowookie..." Yesung tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepan Ryeowook.

"A- Mianhae!" Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kencang. Yesung segera mengejarnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Tontonan lomba lari gratis. Tiap hari lagi..." ejek Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Ryeowook berlari hingga ke atap sekolah yang berada di lantai lima demi menjauhi Yesung. Namun dugaannya salah. Yesung sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menutup jalan keluar dari atap sekolah.

"O-oppa?" Mata Ryeowook membulat ketika melihat Yesung berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Wookie?" tanya Yesung dengan nada sedikit dingin.

"Aniyo, gwenchana" Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tak kalah dingin.

"Neoya kojjimarayo... Kau bohong..." Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam.

"Kojjimal aniyo... Permisi, aku mau pergi." Ryeowook yang hendak berlari tiba-tiba ditahan ole Yesung. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Yesung yang posisinya membelakangi dirinya.

"3 hari lagi festival akan diadakan. Jangan lupa datang ya, Kim Ryeowook-ssi..." Yesung tesenyum kearah Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang melihatnya, entah mengapa merasa sakit.

**- Yesung POV –**

Aku melepaskan genggamanku padanya dan membiarkan dia lari. Jujur, aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Semenjak ia melihat kejadian waktu itu, dia selalu menjauhiku dan berlari ketika bertemu denganku.

Aku duduk di atap sekolah sambil memandangi awan. Clouds~ seluruh awan kunamakan Clouds. Tempatku menceritakan segala keluh kesahku.

"Clouds, aku bodoh ya? Aku bahkan dijauhi yeoja yang kusukai? Aku memang tak pantas dicintai..." Aku meringis sendiri, menatapi kebodohanku.

_neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji_

_neol gidaryeo unmyeongi mageul geu sungankkaji_

_ijen naega neoege modu jul su inneunde_

_naegero dagaol su eomni sojunghan nae saram_

Kunyanyikan lagu itu untuk seorang Kim Ryeowook. Jeongmal saranghae...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Clouds?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedih.

'Nyatakan perasaanmu Jongwoon, hwaiting!' Eh? Suara siapa itu?

"Clouds? Kau menyemangatiku?" Aku mengembangkan senyum diwajahku.

"Gamsahamnida Clouds! Jika kau bisa kupeluk, pasti kau akan kupeluk hehe!" Harus kunyatakan padanya sebelum terlambat. Jongwoonie Fighting!

**- Yesung POV End –**

**- Ryeowook POV –**

"Wookie, kau kenapa menjauh terus seperti itu sih?" tanya Henli tiba-tiba. Saat ini aku pulang bersama 3 sahabatku. Setelah mereka menungguku aksi kejar-kejaranku tadi.

"Aniyo, Henli-yah..."

"Sampai kapan kau mau menjauhinya seperti itu? Hatinya bisa sakit..." ucap Eunhyuk eonnie. Iya... Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hatinya Yesung hyung.

"Dia kan tidak suka padaku,eonnie? Jadi kenapa hatinya sakit?" tanyaku heran.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh, Wookie-yah. Orang bisa saja tersinggung dengan sikapmu itu, apalagi jika ia namja. Dia bisa saja salah sangka padamu, bisa saja dia menganggapmu orang yang tidak baik..." Ucapan Minnie eonnie membuatku tersadar. Aku memang emm... cemburu padanya waktu itu, tapi aku akan lebih sakit jika ia salah sangka terhadapku.

"Ne, arasseo. Mianhae eonniedeul, Henli-yah..."

"Kenapa minta maaf Wookie? Kau harus minta maaf pada Yesung-ssi nanti." Minnie eonnie tersenyum lembut kearahku. Eonnie dan dongsaengku ini memang semuanya sangat baik.

"Eonnie, gomawoyo~ ^^"

School Festival...

Aku mempersiapkan segalanya, mulai dari penampilan hingga kondisi pianoku. Orang tuaku bahkan akan hadir ke festival ini. Sampai hari ini, Yesung hyung tidak pernah mengirim pesan padaku atau menelponku, meskipun dia tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Hmph... Sedikit rindu pada kelakuannya. Nan bogosipphtarago...

"Wookie, semangat ya!" ucap Henli padaku. Ia terlihat sngat cantik dengan dress putihnya yang senada dengan biola putihnya.

"Ne, kau juga Henli-yah..." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo, MC sudah memanggil" ucap salah satu kru acara.

"Arasseo."

Kami membawakan lagu What If dengan sangat baik. Ada beberapa penonton yang ikut menangis dan terhanyut dalam lantunan musik kami.

Aku juga sesekali memandangi wajah Yesung oppa yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan instrumen gitarnya. Wajah itu terlihat sedih dengan senyum dipaksakan, aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

_What if geudaega nal  
>Saranghal geotman gata<br>Jogeum gidarimyeon  
>Naege ol geotman gataseo<br>Ireon gidaero naneun  
>Geudael ddeonal su eobjyo<br>Geureohke shigani  
>Ssahyeo apeumi dweneun geol<br>Jal algo isseumyeonseo… __Oh girl_

Tepat dibagian ini, setetes air mata membasahi pipiku.

'Mianhae Yesung oppa…'

**- End of Ryeowook POV –**

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan meriah. Mereka sangat puas dengan penampilan Yesung, Henry, dan Ryeowook barusan.

"Hmm… Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa pesanku pada seseorang…" Tiba-tiba Yesung berbicara sesuatu yang membuat seluruh penonton terdiam.

"Aku mencintai seorang yeoja manis yang selalu kabur saat aku ingin menemuinya. Dia sangatlah cantik, aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan pertama. Tapi kuakui aku berbuat salah padanya sehingga membuat dia menjauhiku. Mianhae... Neoya neomu saranghanikka, Kim Ryeowook-ah..." Seluruh penonton bersorak meriah mendengar pernyataan cinta Yesung. Wajah Ryeowook sontak memerah seperti apel yang terlalu matang. Dengan cepat ia menarik Yesung kebelakang panggung.

Luna cengo melihat penampilan yang baru ia saksikan tadi.

"Lihat, Sunyoung-ssi. Yesung menyukai dongsaeng kami, Kim Ryeowook..." cibir Eunhyuk yang duduk tepat disamping Luna sambil mengeluarkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Percayalah, akan ada yang lebih baik dari Yesung..." Kali ini Sungmin yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Sunbae-nim itu cantik loh... Masih banyak kok yang suka~" ucap Kibum.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu Luna menangis.

"Ya! Oppa ngapain bilang seperti itu pada orang ramai? Malu tau!" Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah.

"Hehe... Mianhaeyo... Wookie sudah memaafkanku? Jeongmal saranghaee Wookie-yah!" Yesung memeluk Wookie erat tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

"Ne, nado saranghaeyo oppa" Wookie sedikit berjinjit. Yesung melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir manis Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yesung dan sedikt mendorong kepala Yesung agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Wookie-yah, kudengar kau suka baca komik? Siapa tokoh pangeran komik yang mirip denganku?" tanya Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Wookie.

"Tidak ada..." jawab Wookie santai.

"Yah! Kok gitu?" protes Yesung.

"Tak ada pangeran yang aneh seperti oppa, yang selalu membawa kura-kura kesekolah..."

"Hiks... Wookie kejamnya..." Yesung berpura-pura menangis.

"Hmm... tapi oppa adalah salah satu tokoh pangeran komik yang ada dihatiku hehe... Kau adalah Art of Voice Prince ku..." Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada namja tampan disebelahnya.

"Saranghae Wookie-yah! Kau adalah Kyeopta Princess ku!" seru Yesung seraya memeluk Ryeowook kembali.

Ditirai belakang panggung…

3 yeoja aneh mengintipi adegan mesra itu.

"1 lagi pasangan telah lahir, dan gue masih jomblo?" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Kapan kita punya pasangan, eonnie?" tanya Henry pada Sungmin.

"Tunggu Tuhan dan Author jika mereka berbaik hati memberi kita jodoh..." Mereka bertiga menangis sambil berpelukan. Sementara Kibum dan Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya sweatdrop sambil saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

FIN

* * *

><p>Waaai! Author balik lagi sama sequel MY COMIC PRINCE kali ini YeWook ^^<p>

Semua yang udah review, gamsahamnida~ Mian, gak bisa dibales, aku dijegal umma -,-

Mind to RnR again? Mian kalo kurang memuaskan... :)


End file.
